emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7286 (9th September 2015)
Plot Bob asks Brenda to inform the school that only family is to collect Cathy, Heath, April and Arthur. He suggests that he go to visit Ged. Sam makes Megan toast and tells her how Alice used to swear by ginger nuts when she was pregnant. Rishi calls round and asks Megan to attend the Cordials event the following day to help save the factory as the clients currently don't trust Jai. David prepares to go to the shop auction. Ross is fed up of being treated for an invalid by Emma and tells her how Carly kneed him in the ribs. He suggests that he pick up Moses from Debbie, leaving Emma suspicious of his motives. Alicia asks Ashley to help her with Eric and talk to him about his grief. He agrees to come round to Farrers Barn at lunch time to talk with Eric. Jai is annoyed when Megan turns up at factory and he throws her all the money in his wallet. Megan tells him that she has come to help with the cordial launch tomorrow and when he insults Sam, she walks away telling him she no longer cares. Alicia manages to persuade Eric to come round to Farrers at lunch time to look at photographs of Val. Debbie is surprised when Ross turns up to collect Moses instead of Emma, wondering why he is showing a sudden interest in his son. Alicia tries her best to stall Eric, pretending to look for the photos, but her plan doesn't work when David turns up. David tells Eric that he has gotten Tracy to keep an eye on him. At the remand centre, Ged denies sending someone to turn the gas on at Brook Cottage. Bob annoys him when he brings up his daughter, but warns Ged that he does not threaten him or his family and insists if he asks him to do another thing he will report that Ged has a phone inside the prison. In his exchange for his co-operation, Bob give him Harmony's mobile number. Ashley apologises to Alicia for forgetting to visit. Jai tells Rishi to back off at the factory. Ashley opens up to Laurel about his recent memory loss and confesses that he may have been the one who left the gas on. Ross sits with Moses in the pub and is annoyed when Adam tells him that he is supposed to do more than sit and stare at Moses. Bob reassures Brenda that he has gotten Ged to back off. David overhears Alicia moaning to Leyla about David using Eric as an excuse not to return to Portugal. Ashley confess to Harriet that he was the one who left the gas on and tells her about his worries that the accident has affected his memory. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Tenant's Cottage - Back garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *The Grange - Guest lounge *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Unknown remand centre - Visiting room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes